Promesas
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: El Doctor Thredson es un hipócrita al quiere curar a Lana Winters... ¿Que ocurriría si es Lana quien sale del cuarto y no Daniel. El final de esta historia se cuenta en "Atado y liberado". Contenido slash, clasificación m por una razón.
Lana cierra la puerta después de salir del despacho, en su interior se queda el doctor y Daniel, este último se encuentra avergonzado en un rincón sujetando su bata como si en esto le fuera la vida. El Doctor lo volea a ver.

-Vamos Daniel- dice agitando su mano amablemente para que el chico se acerque- Aprovechemos que ya estás aquí- Dijo el doctor acercándose a él. Aquel chico se estremeció como un ratón y casi empieza a llorar.

-Tranquilo- dijo el Doctor moviendo con su mano el pelo de Daniel permitiéndole ver su rostro.-Todo va a estar bien, no hay nada que temer. Thredson tomó la cabeza del chico y la colocó sobra su hombro para abrazarlo tiernamente.

Daniel se sintió protegido y reconfortado en el cálido hombro del Doctor. Hacía mucho que no sentía este tipo de calidez. Había sido tomado por el Doctor Arden cómo su juguete, humillándolo y torturándolo sin la menor huella de humanidad, había pasado por muchos de los residentes y trabajadores solo para la satisfacción los deseos de Arden pero ahora este atractivo Doctor se mostraba cariñoso, afectuoso devolviéndole la humanidad que pensó haber perdido. Daniel se aferró al Doctor lo más fuerte que pudo como un naufrago a una roca de salvación, se aferro a su perfumado aroma, a su atlético cuerpo, a su blanca camisa, se aferró a su galanura, pero sobre todo a la bondad de este hombre. Daniel se sentía protegido en el abrazo paternal de este hombre quien lo sujetaba como si de un bebé se tratara. Dándole palmaditas para reconfortarlo.

-Se que has sufrido mucho Daniel. Solo Dios sabe las cosas horribles que has tenido que vivir aquí, te prometo que ya no vas a sufrir, yo te protegeré de los horrores de este lugar Daniel. Ya no estás solo e indefenso yo ya estoy aquí- dijo Thredson dejando que Daniel se tranquilizará en su hombro.-Te sacaré de aquí, escaparemos tu y yo de aquí, vivirás en mi casa y estaremos juntos siempre ¿Te parece Daniel?

Daniel asintió moviéndola cabeza. No podía creer lo que oía. Parecía que la suerte al fin le sonreía, ya llegada de Kit Walker había hecho que el Doctor Arden se olvidara de él y junto a Walker había llegado su caballero andante: el Doctor Oliver Thredson.

-Has sufrido mucho Daniel déjame reconfortarte, déjame curar las heridas que otros te han hecho. ¿Me lo permites Daniel?- Dijo Thredson tomando con delicadez a Daniel de los hombros para separarlo de él y poderlo mirar directamente a los ojos- ¿Me lo permites?

Daniel no entendía a lo que se refería Thredson pero asintió, cualquier cosa que viniera de este hombre no podía ser más que una bendición directa de Dios. Por lo que volvió a asentir moviendo la cabeza.

-Entonces… -Dijo moviendo a Daniel colocándolo en la orilla del escritorio- …permíteme hacerlo- dijo Thredson deshaciendo el nudo de la bata de Daniel- Todo va a estar bien, esto es un acto de amor.- Dicho esto abrió la bata de Daniel, mirándolo de arriba a abajo.-¡Eres bellísimo, eres un ángel!-

Daniel se sintió desnudo pero no físicamente, se sentía desnudo del alma, no una desnudez de debilidad sino de confianza, la mirada de Thredson le había restaurado la confianza que había perdido tanto en él mismo como en la humanidad. Por lo que él mismo se deshizo de lo que le quedaba de bata. Thredson reacciono sonriéndole dulcemente y se paró a su lado tomando con su mano derecha su espalda y preguntó -¿Me permites reconfortarte Daniel?- Daniel asistió con confianza.

Thredson tomó con su mano libre el miembro de Daniel y lentamente comenzó a bombearlo. A Daniel le habían hecho esto muchas veces dentro de Briarcliff pero esta vez era muy diferente, esta vez no se sentía usado, ni ultrajado esta vez se sentía bien, esta vez lo estaba disfrutando. Aquel atractivo hombre a su lado, juntando su hombro con el suyo, tocando su espalda con su mano, mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos mientras lo bombeaba, esta era su definición del paraíso.

De pronto Thredson se espezó a mover y sin dejar de bombear a Daniel se arrodillo ante este, quien se emociono con este hombre de rodillas frente a él. De repente Thredson dejó de bombearlo y en su lugar empezó a introducirse el miembro de Daniel a la boca. Comenzó lentamente a recorrer el miembro con sus firmes labios que empezaron a llevar al éxtasis a Daniel, con cada ida y vuelta de los labios del Doctor Daniel se sentía más feliz, más contento, empezó a olvidar todo que le habían hecho en ese lugar, si, no era diferente lo que le estaba haciendo Thredson a lo que le hacían en ese lugar pero no se sentía igual, con Thredson había amabilidad y calidez y no brutalidad y violencia.

Thredson se detuvo y se levanto para hacer que Daniel se sentara en la orilla del escritorio y abriendo lo más posible sus piernas pero para la sorpresa de Daniel quien se imaginaba otra cosa, Thredson volvió arrodillarse continuó con lo que estaba esta vez sujetándose de las piernas de Daniel. No tardo mucho para que Daniel se sintiera venir y se hizo evidente por las convulsiones que recorrían su cuerpo, así que Thredson se separó y de pie volvió a bombear a Daniel esta vez acariciando el torso desnudo del chico, con toda la dulzura que era capaz de transmitir. Daniel había olvidado todo, las torturas, las violaciones, había olvidado donde estaba, había olvidado quien era y como se llamaba; y de repente explotó llenándose a sí mismo de sus fluidos.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Thredson mientras le limpiaba el cuerpo con un pañuelo que había sacado del escritorio.

Daniel no contestó solo se incorporó y le dio un suave beso a Thredson, le sonrió con dulzura mientras que sus manos se dirigían a deshacer el nudo de la corbata de Thredson.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- preguntó Thredson a lo que Daniel solo movió la cabeza asintiendo.

Cuando la corbata se encontró en el piso Daniel continuó desabrochando uno a uno los botones en la camisa de Thredson y una vez que acabó la tomó por los hombros para deslizarla por los brazos de Thredson; este aun tenía una playera debajo de la camisa pero Daniel prefirió continuar con el pantalón desabrochando el cinturón, liberando el botón, bajando el cierre y dejando que la gravedad terminara el trabajo. Prosiguió quitándole los lentes para poder quitar su playera blanca liberando por completó el atlético torso de Thredson y continuar con los calzoncillos. Una vez que Daniel dejó a Thredson completamente desnudo le dio un beso y tomo su miembro para dirigirlo a su entrada. Thredson se resistió.

-¡Espera!- Dijo Thredson- Quiero ser delicado contigo ¿Es tu primera vez?

Daniel agachó la cabeza avergonzado y se limitó a moverla de un lado a otro.

-No te preocupes no hay nada de lo que te tengas que avergonzar- dijo Thredson acariciando la mejilla de Daniel.

Thredson sacó vaselina en los cajones de su escritorio para colocárselo en su miembro mientras Daniel se acostó en el escritorio de nuevo esperando que Thredson estuviera preparado. Una vez listo Thredson abrió las piernas de Daniel y dirigió su miembro a la entrada. Poco a poco fue introduciéndose en Daniel, procurando no causarle dolor siendo lo más delicado posible. Cuando llegó al fondo se acomodo sujetando las orillas del escritorio quedando encima de Daniel. Con una mirada tierna que Thredson le dio a Daniel el primero comenzó su vaivén dentro del último. Daniel se sentía tan contento, disfrutaba tener a Thredson dentro suyo, era tan diferente a Carl o a cual quiera que lo hubiera usado anteriormente, sentía que con cada embestida Thredson lo liberaba de cada tortura que le hicieron, le quitaban lo sucio que se sentía, le devolvía la dignidad.

Después de un rato Thredson aumentó el ritmo y la fuerza de las embestidas haciendo que el escritorio se sacudiera con violencia, muy pronto se vino dentro de Daniel y se derrumbó sobre este, quien lo recibió en sus brazos. Daniel podía sentir la agitada respiración de Thredson, sentir tu cálido aliento en su cuello y como su miembro se fue haciendo flácido en su interior. Thredson besó a Daniel antes de levantarse y comenzarse a vestir.

\- Creo que es momento de que te vayas podrían sospechar- Dijo Thredson abrochándose su cinturón- Pero recuerda que no estás solo y tus días en este lugar están contados.

Daniel se levantó y se coloco su bata. Estaba emocionado, ya quería ser libre y pasar en resto de sus días con este hombre como compañero. Una vez sujetada su bata ayudo a Thredson a hacer el nudo de su corbata. Se miraron a los ojos y el tiempo se detuvo, sin palabras se hicieron promesas, se idearon futuros donde juntos eran felices, se soñaron noches y atardeceres mientras sus labios se dirigían uno al encuentro del otro. Fue un beso que duró una eternidad aunque solo haya sido de unos segundos. Tristemente se separaron pero Thredson acompaño a Daniel a la puerta.

\- Te lo prometo que te sacaré de aquí.


End file.
